Blush
by bearhow
Summary: Raven and Garfield's Daughter, Arella, has been left out of missions causing her to seek comfort at the bottom of a bottle and someone's bed. OC's.


**I little one shot I felt like writing. **

**Arella, a bbrae child, owned by Loubuggins and Landon, owned by me. **

Arella Logan was no stranger to excruciating headaches, although usually they happened during the day. At night she was used to horrendous nightmares, filled with blood, guts, the corpses of her friends and family, you know the usual. However last night, she slept dreamless and in comfort. Except for the horrendous headache she woke up with.

"Ugh," she rolled over his her side wrapping her arms around the giant, old stuffed chicken she slept with. Taking a deep breath, she couldn't help but notice that her chicken didn't smell the way it usually did. Reluctantly she cracked her eyelid seeing that she wasn't cuddling with her chicken at all. Instead it was a feathered pillow wrapped in a satin silk sheet.

"What… the?" She rolled onto her back, away from the sunlight pouring through the window so she could actually open her eyes. Head still pounding she fought through the pain until she was staring at something dangling around her nose.

It took her all but three minutes to realize what she was staring at. A black lacy bra dangling from the headboard of a bed.

Her black lacy bra.

Her eyes widened with terror. "Oh… god." Looking down at herself she was, thankfully, covered with bed sheets. "Maybe that bra isn't mine?" She lifted the sheets. "Oh god!" She shrieked. Not only was she not wearing a bra, she wasn't wearing anything else either.

She slapped her hands over her face. "Oh god!"

"Well doesn't that sound familiar."

Terror surged through her. She knew that voice. That obnoxious, silk like English accent that both aggravated and entranced her.

She got to a seated position, making sure the sheets covered her chest, and confirmed her worst fears.

There, sitting in what she assumed was nothing but a red silk robe and a smile, was the lord of Hell himself. "Did you sleep well?"

Going pale…er, she covered her face with the sheets. "Oh god, this isn't happening!"

Landon shifted in his seat towards a small table at his left. "Coffee?"

Arella's pointed ears picked up every sound he made, no matter how slight, and worked to make her headache worse. "Ugh do you have to be so loud!"

"Oof, I'll take that as a yes." He began to pour her coffee, oblivious to her distress.

Scrambling with the sheets wrapped around her naked self, she stumbled from his bed. "Please tell me we didn't…"

Landon flashed his signature smirk. "Oh darling did we ever." Her blood ran cold as she shrieked with embarrassment. He took the cup in his hands and began to drink. "The heat, the intensity, the bending and stretching. I mean, my word, you definitely spent some time with Dick Grayson, cuz my dear, you had moves that made even the devil blush."

She hurriedly began gathering her clothes. "Last night was a mistake," she shouted angrily, "I don't even remember what happened last night."

He grinned again leaning back in his seat with a cup of coffee. "We'll let me enlighten you."

—_**:0:—**_

_**Last night**_

_With a new suit on, his hair slicked back and aftershave applied, Landon made his way to the penthouse elevator. Shame he never stayed in one location for too long, he had actually come to like it there. Paris was one of his favorite places to stay. _

_With a skip in his step he clicked the button for the elevator to take him down only to find someone was already lurking inside waiting for him. _

_Arella Logan, daughter of Raven and Garfield Logan, stood in the car with her hip stuck out, hand resting on top of the elevator car and a hungry look in her glazed eyes. _

_He took a step back in surprise. "Arella? This is an interesting surprise." _

_She let out a giggle. "Your the lord of Hell. Not that hard to find." It was easy for him to detect the slur in her speech and the stink of cheap booze on her breath. She swaggered passed him as her hands ruffled his tie and pocket square. "Always so… proper." _

_He watched her curiously as she moved about his penthouse searching for something. "I didsn catch you at a bads time did I?"_

"_I suppose not. I was going out to meet the Britney's, but that can always keep themselves company." He cringed when he saw her find the minibar and begin to help herself to the two hundred bottle of scotch. "May I ask—"_

"_One mizztake," she gulped, "I make one mizztak and they treame like a kidz." He approached cautiously, but she maneuvered around him as if he wasn't even there while continuing to speak aloud. "I mean, how many timezz did my mom scar someone for life? Even my own dad once… or twice."_

_She took another swig before spinning around the face him. "I didnnnt meen to hurt them. You belief me right?" _

_He nearly gagged in the scent of gas station alcohol on her breath. "Of course dear, but I am curious as to why you chose me to keep you company." _

_She giggled again as she swished the bottle of scotch. "Cuz I knewded you'd have the good stuff."_

_He stopped her before she took another big gulp. "Yes indeed, but how about we go sit down for a moment." She muttered a "m'kay" as he led her to the couch. "I'm assuming your loving parents benched you from missions until further notice?"_

_She barked a high-pitched laugh. "Jew could say that." Like a switch her mood shifted to that of sadness. "I try so hard to be good, but no mather what I do, I juss screw it up." A few tears came to her eyes, but once again, they vanished with her shifting moods. "But I knew if I came here, you'd know how to cheer me up." _

_Before he knew it she was straddling him, her fingers locked behind his head and leaned in for a kiss. She would have succeeded had he not leaned back as far as he could away from her lips. Seeing she hadn't made contact, she opened her eyes to be faced with his hesitation. _

"_Wh-What's wrong?" _

_He seemed just as confused himself. "I do believe, I'm saying no." _

_She scoffed and went into a whine. "But your always watching over me and my family. Do you not want me?"_

"_That's not what this is about. We do this you'll just regret it later." _

_She whined again as her head slumped against his shoulder. He chuckled to himself as he ran his hand through her hair to comfort her. "What can I say, I've always been protective of your family, well of you and your mother. Not the demon killing green headache, or your nausea enducing twin siblings. Maybe it's because I see my daughter in you. I don't know. Arella?"_

_Landon never expected that Arella would be a horny drunk, neither did he think she'd be such a heavy snorer._

—_**:0:—**_

Arella looked at him with disbelief. "So wait, then we didn't… you know?"

He smiled. "Nope! Turned ya down cold."

She appeared as if she wasn't able to comprehend what she was hearing. "W-W-Wait, then why am I naked?"

He laughed. "Oh that. Well after a few minutes you woke back up yelling 'IT'S TOO HOT IN THIS FIVE STAR HELL HOLE!' And proceeded to strip and lay claim to my bed."

She huffed in frustration as she threw her shirt back on which was long enough to cover her while she put her underwear back on. Looking back at the headboard she added, "And what about the handcuffs?"

He looked back at the two pairs of handcuffs on either side of the headboard. "A trist from the other night. But if your into that kinda thing—"

"Don't! As far as your concerned, this NEVER happened."

He stood up as she made her way to the elevator, struggling to put her pants on. "My lips are sealed. Last thing I want to do is start calling Garfield 'dad'."

She fixed him with an icy stare that would make her mother proud and pressed the button for the elevator. "I guess, um, thanks for preserving my dignity I guess."

He smiled taking another sip of coffee. "Absolutely no worries dear."

She allowed herself an appreciative smile as she vanished into the now open elevator, trying as hard as she could to banish his smile from her mind.


End file.
